


falling hard

by sweetkohi



Series: wish i were hajime [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Do not post to another site, F/M, Female Reader, Friends to Lovers, Iwaizumi Reader - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, bestfriends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkohi/pseuds/sweetkohi
Summary: Oikawa corners you in the midst of your thoughts.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: wish i were hajime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939093
Kudos: 31





	falling hard

A warm feeling would always bubble within your stomach whenever you were with Oikawa. As a child. you grew up with the pretty setter, alongside your brother, Hajime Iwaizumi. 

The three of you were extremely close, like birds of a feather. You were inseparable from one another, always sticking to your flock. It was only until Oikawa’s popularity spiked, that you drifted further away from him.

The mass of his fangirls didn’t stop you from crushing on him, he was your best-friend after all. You couldn’t help but yearn for Oikawa, but you were too intimidated to tell him. So you resorted to ranting about your feelings to your brother, who sat through all of your conversations with a flourishing look on his face. 

He was there for you when you were feeling insecure, and he gave you the best advice. With the help of your brother, you were able to get through middle school easier, even if the stress of your unrequited feelings was eating at you.

As the three of you graduated from middle school and started to attend Aoba Johsai, the little flock that the three of you had increased in size. This happened when Oikawa became captain of Aoba Johsai’s volleyball team, your brother being the ace, and yourself as the manager. You accepted the team members with open arms, bonding with Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and the rest of them.

All of you frequently goofed off and got along, and the boys were appreciative of your presence. You enjoyed helping out the team, and whilst a year passed, your massive crush on Oikawa faded. Seeing him utterly devoted to volleyball and shrouded by fans opened your eyes. He was probably too busy— and on top of that, the two of you were just friends. 

Childhood friends, plus your brother, who was more close to him. It wasn’t meant to be.. you were well aware when you heard about Oikawa getting into a relationship. Opportunities were given to you throughout the last few years, but you didn’t seize them. Now, the setter you loved was getting into relationships with other females.. ones that you deemed better than yourself.

Initially, it hurt at first, making you think Why them, Why not me? But you realized the difference between yourself and those girls, especially when you watched Oikawa’s eyes. His eyes lingering on their frame.. the way his pupils dilated when he met his girlfriend, you saw it all. She was stunning— a sight for sore eyes, and she had him wrapped around her finger. 

You couldn’t compare, and after years of pining, you’ve grown to accept it.

Moving on was easier said than done, as you felt a certain pang of guilt whenever you saw the two together. Nonetheless, you continued to joke around with the team and your brother. You wouldn’t let your feelings get in the way of your work ethic, and after distracting yourself for a while, you found solace in your team. It didn’t take long for you to move on after that. Things were going well for you in the meantime, as you took interest in the other captains from rival schools. (Who didn’t mind hitting up your twitter dms from time to time.)

It was all going well until Hanamaki told you the news about Oikawa’s girlfriend, who had broken up with him. The brown haired male came to you in tears, sniffling, and you felt like a scar in your heart reopened. You were still soft for him, doing all you could to help him. Wiping away his tears, reassuring him, reassuring the man that made you ugly cry like this. Because he liked that girl better.  
—-  
Specks of your past crush would start to form again and resurface, but you shrugged them off to the side. You wouldn’t let yourself or Oikawa get hurt again.. or so you thought. Months had passed, and Oikawa was back to his little snarky self again.. but you realized the look on his face. There was something new about him, an unfamiliar aura crowding him.

He was more.. tender around you, open with his feelings. It was like.. you were seeing a different side of him. He started to walk you home frequently, lent you his jacket when it was cold, and shared his milk bread. The butterflies you felt when you were younger were forming in your stomach, and you were stricken with the possibility that Oikawa likes you back. No, wait. There’s no reciprocating here.. right?

You panicked internally, not knowing what to do as you realized that you started to like Oikawa again. You felt like you were under pressure, and you started growing stressed since you thought you were over him for good. Being the procrastinator that you were, you bottled up your emotions, not even bothering to tell Hajime about this revelation.

—  
Your cheeks would burn whenever Oikawa was around you, and to the team, it was painfully obvious that you were pining for their captain, again. This was take two— and maybe, maybe, you could be successful? Maybe there was a chance that he could consider you as more than a childhood friend?

You had been thinking of all of these things at once when you were with him. Spaced out and easily dazed, you fidgeted on the gym’s bench, your eyes singling down on the shiny, newly polished floor.

Milliseconds pass by, and you notice a familiar pair of shoes stop in front of you, being easily recognizable. You’d raise your head in disbelief, only for your eyes to meet with no one but Oikawa’s. His warm, creamy hazel colored eyes were peering into yours, donning his classic smirk. “Hey Y/N, what’s with that dreamy look in your eye? Are you thinking about me?” He’d say teasingly, bringing his hands forward to pinch your cheeks. Your face flushed red immediately, snapping out of the little trance that you had.

“Oh be quiet,” You sputtered, reaching to grab his wrists as you pouted. “Get your flat ass self out of here. In your dreams, Toru.” The second those words leave your lips, Oikawa gasps dramatically, yanking his hands away and proceeds to respond. “Flat? Honey I bet you’re just jealous of all this cake.” He would tease mockingly, striking a pose that brought a giggle out of your throat. With you preoccupied with laughing for a few seconds, the captain in front of you took a step closer. He inched towards you, and you found your back pressed against the wall, legs sprawled out, mouth agape.

The pretty little setter didn’t waste anytime seperating your legs with his knee, placing it between your legs as he caged you against the wall. Your heart was suddenly in your throat as you gulped, seeing Oikawa Toru looming over you with that egotistical, crappy grin of his— and of course you heard the gasps and the teasing coming from the rest of the team.

Right then and there, you knew.

You were falling hard.

And it isn’t a good thing.


End file.
